Two Flocks One Island
by pandalover17
Summary: 2 years after being kicked out of the flock Max & her new family are met with anew challenge. That challenge is Him(Fang), and the rest of his traitorous gang. when the flock of all bird kids meets Max and her new flock, things become pretty heated. What will happen? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new fanfic. This one will be called... Two Flocks, One Island. Hope you enjoy. P.S yes, Fae does have feelings in this one she just has a bad way of showing them. **

Max POV

Two years ago I was betrayed by the ones I loved most. Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and him. I had loved one of them so much that now I refuse to name him. But that's the past. Now a days, I have a new family, a new life, and a new flock. Flora and Fauna the most scheming little nine year olds you'll ever know. Flora is the only mutant of plant, yes I just said plant, blood. Fauna, you guessed it, is a huge mix of different DNA… all animal. Then there's Madalana. This girl is five percent wolf, cheetah, and chameleon. And probably like 200 percent mind blowing. I mean shear Angel could shape shift her form but she couldn't do what Mads can. She can go FULL on wolf or FULL on cheetah. Good old Fae, the disastrous twin's biological sister, and Blake are just like me. Then finally the biggest know it all on the face of planet earth… SCORPIO. Yes he does have scorpion blood. Any ways, that's my new flock but this is what got me to meet them.

_**Flash Back**_

_I can't believe they did this to me. I took care of them, I protected them, and I even saved their freaking lives so many times. Angel, my sweet angel, my baby did this to me. They all did. For the first time in years I let my tears fall. I should have flown out but instead I ran, and now I'm covered with cuts from the low branches. But they fell like nothing compared to the pain in my chest. This pain isn't from running to long It's from the pain those so called "friends" had given me. I-I-I thought that they believed in me I thought that fa- no that traitor does not deserve a name. In seconds my despair turned to anger and hate. I don't care about them anymore, if they want to betray me then so be it. I will find a new family, one that will actually trust me. I swear, I'll find new friends, a new family, and a new flock._

"_Hey, are you all right it looks as though you fell from the sky!" What, no! This person looks exactly like a human… she must have seen my wings!_

"_Yo, Mads! Has are little mutant sleeping beauty woken up!?" That's it. I blast out of bed and try to tackle silver head, emphases on try. I pretty much face plant._

"_Whoa, there. I suggest unless you want your throat torn out by an actual wolf you back off. Oh and I'm not an Eraser" Now I'm confused if she is part wolf she should be bigger and not cat like. The guy who had asked something came into view. Unlike the girl who had silver hair, probably died, and pale skin. This guy had black hair and tannish skin. Also when I looked closer at the girl she had red cat like eyes. The guy had hawk eyes. They both were mutants._

"_Love your eyes by the way. And if you have wolf blood why are you skinny and have cat eyes." She smirked and changed herself into a cat and human hybrid looking thing. Whoa that's super cool. Her arms faded into cheetah fur at the hands (don't forget the razor sharp claws!), her hair turned blond, and she had grown cat ears! Long story short… I freaked out._

"_What's the matter, cat got your tongue." I fake laugh and shoot back._

"_No, but you're just a scared little kitten, I mean no way a cat would lie about being a wolf." Ok yah that sucked… Then she turned into a wolf! A literal wolf!_

_Two months later_

_Ahhh this is the life. Open waters, crystal blue sky, a private island just off the coast of main land, Invisible somehow, and sand between my toes. For a split second I think back to the dream Fan- dang it, that traitor will never be named again. He doesn't matter anymore, I Maximum Ride have found a new flock and a new love. Man, is Blake the best or what. I've even changed. I remember the days when I had to be tough and to never let the tears fall but now I don't have to. We trust each other, me, Mads, Scorpio, Flora, Fauna, Fae, and Blake. Were strong together as well as apart. We let are emotions out. We let the tears of heart break, anger, and hard work fall. The old flock would be surprised but I don't care._

**Two years after **

"Yo, Devil spawn one if you don't go find devil spawn two I'll come over and kill you!" that's Fae for you, she is defiantly the best telepath ever. She can hurt anyone she likes. People probably think she's a ghost with her pale skin, almost black eyes, and pitch black hair. As usual she's wearing a black tank top, dark gray shorts, and Cleopatra sandals (yes they are black).She's probably the most goth person I know. Flora comes out from behind the couch and yells, "NEVER, WE SHALL NOT SURENDER!" right then Fauna jumps into the room with an army of… skunks. Well, I'm out. The devil twin number uno (aka Flora) is wearing light green sneakers, blue jeans, Black t-shirt, and the smile of a maniac. Her blond hair makes the two fraternal twins. The devil twin number dos (aka Fauna) is wearing the same thing except tan sneakers. She has brown hair (the only difference), light hazel eyes, tan skin, and freckles. And the maniacal grin.

Before she has the chance to skunk us, the front door opens and I'm face to face with my worst nightmare… Him.


	2. Chapter 2: Silver love

**Hey guys, I had to rename the story because I accidentally put my original idea… but this is my actual idea. The last one was a prologue so it was short but this will be longer fosho. Also sorry this is late but I have had writers block and school… the worst combo ever. Hope you enjoy**

_**Last Time**_

_I face my worst nightmare… Him_

_**Now**_

**MADDALANA POV**

No, no, NO! Max is going to kill me! I can't believe I let them go. Why did I think that they couldn't beat me… oh, right I'm part cheetah. Ugh, well I certainly have some explaining to do. Anyways they are there 30 sec before I open the door and… I get punched in the face!

"Ok, that hurt! What the hell was that for Blake!?"

"Well you obviously let them go through the island! Are you serious, they betrayed Max! The one who took care of them!" Ok… miscalculation, Blake is going to kill me.

"Well, I admit I made a mistake, but I'm part cheetah for god's sake!" That's when I noticed everyone was staring.

"I told you Fang! Someone was watching us." A little blond brat (who is defiantly Angel) spoke up staring at me.

"Would you look at the, the little telepath has got some skills. But your nothing compared to Fae." That put a questioning look on her face.

"Oh really and who is this Fae girl?" before I can answer Fae speaks… no uses her telepathic weirdness to think to all of us, _the Fae girl is on your right and out gothing him by a million points. _At that she points at the new leader… the one Max hates the most. All I know is their names and their past relationships with Max.

"I am not goth, By the way." Ummmm, really he could have fooled me. Ugh what are we even doing they should be leaving now. _I just so happen to disagree. They may have betrayed Max but there's no point in kicking them off during the one season where we're trapped here. _Wow, ok Fae stop reading my mind.

"SKUNKS, ATACK THE INTRUDERS!" nope I'm not going to get skunked.

"No, girls I'll handle this." Ok it seems like they have a worse fate then skunks… Max has spoken, "I suggest that unless you guys want to get destroyed by not only me but also Blake, GET YOU'RE A**** OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK!"

"Max calm down. And why do you think that only you and your boyfriend are going to annihilate them." I turn to the traitors, "the truth is your about to be destroyed by a wild wolf, me, an angered lover, Blake, the girl of emotional issues, Fae, the twins of evil, Flora and Fauna, and Scorpio where ever that idiot is. Oh yah, don't forget your old friend Maximum Ride." At that Fang (AKA Him/He) cringed. And then like the idiot he is Scorpio flew the wall looking bruised, broken, and busted.

"Hey Fang this idiot just ran up and tried to scratch me." Huh, well I think I'll have to go for her last. I love it when someone gives a beating to Scorpion.

"Listen max I'm so sorry. The thing is Ari tricked us with thinking that you were Max 2… again! Please forgive us!" a guy with strawberry blond hair and icy blue eyes pleaded with Max… Iggy… I think. But the second I lay eyes on him my heart beats fast and I feel the cat coming on. Wait not the cat. I feel angry as well oh my god, _it_ is coming. All of a sudden the one form I can't control comes out. I grow wolf ears, a cheetah tail, my eyes turn gold, I grow cheetah fur on my arms, and retractable claws come out. This is my ultimate form, cheetah, wolf, and human hybrid. (All cheetah things are silver). And boom everyone stares. Well just my luck.

"What, it's not like I can control this form this thing's got a mind of its own." At that Iggy frowned and went back to max.

"Listen…" and got interrupted by Flora.

"Let's take a vote! That's two votes for them staying." Ugh why do they just have to decide everything together?!

"There's no way in hell these traitors are staying." That's Blake.

"Eh, why not they seem like fun." Wait… Fae just agreed with her sisters.

"I and Max obviously vote no." yah that's my vote.

"Well, my weird hybrid friend I just so happen to be voting opposite." I hate Scorpio.

"Well looks like you're staying." Way to state the obvious Maddalana they are right there, "but don't get in my way or ill teat your throats out." At that I did the cool thing and turn full wolf since, my anger wins the fight for control, and run out at full force. As I run past I glimpse a look of awe on all the faces but one… Iggy.

**IGGY POV**

Well I'm lost. Ugh were is everyone, I just want to find the dang bathroom. Normally I could find my way around but I've been here for only an hour. That devil Flora said she'd show me around then left me stranded. Now I understand why Scorpio told me to watch out for them. Both of them are the spawn of demons… Gazzy's going to love them. Right then I hear footsteps. "Hey is someone there?"

"What are you blind?" Wow, that's a bit offensive.

"Yes actually I am." Well if she's any form of nice she'll apologize.

"Then you're lucky." That I did not expect. My surprise and confusion must have shown through because she laughed sadly and said, "You have no idea how many horrors I've seen that I wish I could erase from my memory." At that I hear her walk away but she's not strong enough to hold the tears in start to cry.

_Flash back_

_My heart beats faster as they get closer to calling the names. I can't believe I am in this horrible place. The sick and twisted white coats say this is as good as it gets for mutants like me. Since I am one of a kind I am treated the best possible with experiments and all but I'm not in a dog cage at least. Until its time I feel almost… human. I've never been in the games before, but were all forced to watch them. They call ten names and have us fight, sometimes to the death. This year is different though, my dad has allowed me to skip the games. But my best friend, well only friend, is in it. They get there and the contestants are called_

_Scar, a boy of three types of feline blood, lion, tiger, and leopard._

_Silver, a girl with bat and owl DNA._

_Teri and Tyran, twins with dinosaur DNA… Teri has pterodactyl blood, and Tyran is part tyrannosaurus._

_Rivers, a girl with shark, fish, dolphin, ext. DNA_

_Scorpio… no, no, no… why did he have to enter. My best friend. He may have obtained poison abilities from his scorpion DNA but he stands no chance… I'll be alone for the ones who enter only have three fates, labor, winning, or death. The rest of the names go by in a blur._

_Back to the present_

**MADDALANA POV**

"Mads, Maddie, MADDALANA! MADDIE GET UP PLEASE!" where am I? Everything is filled with darkness. This time someone's voice comes at barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry Scorpio… but… she's in a coma." What but I'm conscious… what's going on?!

"I-I-I can't live without her." At that I'm pulled out of the darkness, "MADS, OH MY GOD YOUR AWAKE!"

"What happened? Scorpio I thought I was in the library… wait no. I was walking out of the library when I was met by Iggy and then I left but everything went weird." Oh no. it's that side effect.

"Maddie I think your feline and K-nine Blood were fighting for control but your emotions were stable…" but I cut Flora, our healer, off. " Flora it wasn't that. Remember when I told you about that mutation that allows my DNA to sort of work together well, there's a side effect. Every now and then ill faint but there's no telling when ill wake up." That's when Iggy came in.

"OH MY GOD, I WAS SO WORRIED!" Suddenly my heart pounded so fast I thought it would burst. I looked into his handsome eyes… wait what why do I feel this way?!

**Thanks for reading…. ME LOVE THE PAIR OF AWSOMENESS!**


End file.
